


Sen's Song

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: If you don't like song parodies, then you might want to skip this one...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song parody set to the tune of Mika's "Toy Boy"

* * *

"I'm a human girl

in the spirit world.

Will you please leave me alone?

I think I'm gonna hurl...

Lost my mom and dad

before my eyes.

Now I wanna find a hole

where I can cry.

* * *

"Haku acts so bipolar.

What a large baby-stroller.

Of kid-angst, I'm a wellspring.

I feel like Kami's plaything...

* * *

"It's a cruel cross

that I have to bear.

If you really freak me out,

then you'll set off my hair.

* * *

"More than just a kid with a job to do—

I'm here to make friends with scary spirits too!

* * *

"But Yubaba thought there was something odd.

That stink-spirit seems more like a river god.

It's a serious thing to be given gold,

but true comrades can't be simply bought and sold.

* * *

"Haku has lung edema,

gonna go see Zeniba,

Kamaji's sentimental,

and No Face just went mental...

* * *

"She's a mean old hag that just transcends words,

hurt my dragon friend with all her paper birds.

And then, for no reason, Haku's okay.

Did I mention this train only goes one way?

* * *

"Well she changed three heads into baby Boh.

A hostage situation is the way to go.

'You're as much a mouse as you want to be',

(See, Zeniba's not actually an enemy ^_^).

* * *

"Now, there's just one more test left.

If I fail, I'll be bereft

of my father and mother.

"I'd say they're somewhere 'other'..."

* * *

"On a long, lost day when 'now' will be 'then,'

you'll be sitting, thinking of your old friend Sen.

When your youngest child's wondering what to be,

tell her the story of a girl like me."


End file.
